<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cocoa Untempered by LimeSkye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464835">Cocoa Untempered</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimeSkye/pseuds/LimeSkye'>LimeSkye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Prodigal Son (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Flashbacks, Gen, Gil Arroyo (mentioned), Jessica Whitly (mentioned), Not Beta Read, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, too many ellipses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:48:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimeSkye/pseuds/LimeSkye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm has a flashback at the precinct. Dani and JT are on hand to help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cocoa Untempered</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Malcolm stood at the case board, his back to the conference room, arms crossed, rhythmically tapping the fingers on one hand in turn against his thumb. It had been a shitty week. The weather had turned, leaving crime scenes saturated, rain washing away crucial clues before they could be collected. The team was frustrated, the higher-ups putting pressure on Gil to get this wrapped up before Christmas which was right around the corner, with all the festivities and memories that would bring, some welcome and others, well... not so much.</p><p>Malcolm was on edge, nervous energy sitting like needles in his stomach. Maybe it was just the time of year, or maybe it was the case. Either way, he was having a hard time trying to get insight into the latest killer. When Gil had first called him about a murder, he had been excited, barely containing the bounce in his step as he'd headed to the scene.</p><p>That was before they’d learned that their suspect had a penchant for knives and poetry, juxtaposing beautiful, lyrical verse on to the victims’ skin in bloody script. The calligraphy was as neat as it was disturbing. Impressive, really, that precision with a scalpel. Malcolm’s mind prickled, unable to completely shut out the intrusive memories of the one person he <em> knew </em> was that skilled with a scalpel... Nope. Not going there. He’s locked up, he’s <em> not </em> their suspect, concentrate on the case and the <em> only </em> the case.</p><p>The conference room was quiet. 3 bodies had dropped so far and despite the evidence pinned to the board the team were drawing blanks. Gil was stuck upstairs in a meeting, heading off the wrath of the bosses, JT was sitting at the table, chewing his lip as he analysed witness statements laid out in front of him and Dani was on a drinks run. They needed something to get them through this, the case was weighing them down.</p><p>Malcolm turned as the conference door opened and Dani breezed in, holding the drinks tray in one hand and a bag of pastries in the other. Placing them in the centre of the table and shrugging off her coat, Dani reached for a cup, “Hey Bright, JT, drinks and pastries are up and you are welcome.”</p><p>Dani rummaged around for her favourite pastry, she had done the leg work, dammit, she was getting first choice. “They had a seasonal special on the drinks so I thought I’d change it up a bit… you know what they say, a change is as good as a rest… ” Dani's words tailed off and she frowned, eyes on Malcolm. “Bright, you ok? You don’t look so good, Bright… BRIGHT!”</p><p>Malcolm’s world tilts into darkness. </p><p>Outside Bright takes a step back. Head dips down. Breath catches, becomes shallow, stutters like he doesn’t want to breathe deeper. Back hits the evidence board, hand shakes as his fingers reach behind for balance, getting caught on the sharp corner edge of the pen ledge. A line of red splits the fleshy side of his hand apart. He doesn't feel it.</p><p>Outside Bright bends at the waist, mouth open, breath expelled, like he’s just taken a sucker punch to the gut. Knees give way. Ass meets carpet. Hands reach for him, grasp his shoulders, his arms. Warm brown eyes, tumbling curls and concern in his sight-line. Vision blurs. Soft mouth moving silently.</p><p>No. Not silently, someone is... is that crying...?</p><p>Breathe out. Forget to breathe in. </p><p>Inside Malcolm steps forward. Brows draw together, cautious confusion and curiosity light his eyes. Breath quietens, ears strain to pick out that sound… what is that… sounds like…</p><p>Inside Malcolm glances back, voice calls out "Dad?!". Footsteps echo hollowly in the damp corridor, soft red sweater, warmth, love, <em> Dad </em>all behind him, cold, dark, waxy black box ahead. And that sound...</p><p>Not an animal, can't be. It sounds like… crying… but not loud, unadulterated sobbing, almost like someone who is trying their hardest <em> not </em> to cry, trying to be as silent and still as possible...</p><p>No. That can’t be right. This is just Dad’s camping paraphernalia.</p><p>Blinks. </p><p>Holds breath.</p><p>Feet inch forward.</p><p>Hot cocoa set to the side. </p><p>Fingers reach for the clasp, fumbling with the unfamiliar mechanism. It unlatches.</p><p>Inside Malcolm lifts the lid… </p><p>"NO!" Outside Bright flinched back, head coming up abruptly and hitting the side of the filing cabinet. His breath was heaving as if he’d just run a marathon. “Wha...? What's going on…? Where am… floor… I’m on… there was a girl… she… box… I'm on the floor?” Malcolm shuddered.</p><p>His eyes flitted around the room… he was sitting… ok. He was warm, he was dry and he was clothed. Good. He was in the conference room at work. Huh, right, ok. That was ok. <em> He </em> was ok.</p><p>There was still a lingering scent of something that was making him want to throw up, but he breathed deeply and tried to slow his panting down, counting off the seconds, in and out, as he came back to himself. He leant his head back and closed his eyes.</p><p>“Bright… Bright, you good?”</p><p>Dani. That was Dani. Letting out a slow breath, Malcolm blinked his eyes open, met her gaze and replied, “yeah… yeah, um, sorry, just…” he shook his head and swallowed…</p><p>“No, don’t apologise, that was… I don’t know what that was, but it looked pretty bad. I… can I… <em> do </em> anything... to help?” Dani said, still crouched in front of Malcolm.</p><p>To his right, JT piped up “Flashback, right? Looked pretty intense, bro. You need a trashcan to puke in? You look like shit.” </p><p>JT’s brutal and nonchalant honesty broke the staccato of Malcolm’s breathing and he huffed out a laugh. “Ha, thanks, but um… no…?” It sounded more like a question than a statement and he struggled to calm the needles in his stomach, thankful that he'd skipped breakfast that morning. He licked his lips, trying to convince his colleagues as much as himself, “I’ll be ok... I’m ok… just... no more surprise drinks orders, please. Can you get rid of the cocoa? The smell of it… it's… ah… it’s… I… just…” Malcolm shook his head and broke eye contact. “I haven’t had it since that night… in th… in the basement. When I found the girl.”</p><p>Dani’s eyes widened, “Bright, I’m sorry, I didn’t realise...”</p><p>“No, it’s fine, really, it’s ok… you didn’t know… <em> I </em> didn’t even know that would happen... I’ll be ok, just... need a minute. It’s been a while since I shared some of the fun symptoms of PTSD with the class… what a ride, huh, I’m a real catch,” Malcolm chuckled nervously.</p><p>“Bright, shut up with the self-deprecating BS, it’s not ok, it’s not fun, but it is what it is, it’s happened, now we deal with it. JT’s gonna swap out the cocoa and get a pot of the strongest coffee in here now,” Dani broke off and glanced at JT, eyebrows raised, instruction given. “And I’ll go hit Gil up for some of his most potent cologne that I just <em> know </em> he keeps stashed in his drawer for when your mom visits.”</p><p>Malcolm scrunched his nose up at that. Sure, he wished both Mother and Gil every happiness, either together or separately, but they’re like his <em> parents </em> , albeit one being a surrogate. Thinking about parents <em> together </em>, ugh, no thank you. Just no. At least he felt sick for a different reason now. The corner of his mouth kicked up in a half-smile. Whatever Dani was doing, it was working, he was feeling better already.</p><p>Dani continued “But first, you and I are gonna get off this floor, dust ourselves down, patch up your hand and sit in a chair, just breathing slowly until JT gets back. And if you want to, or need to talk about it, you can. We got you, Bright. We got you.”</p><p>He looked down to his hand, which thankfully had stopped bleeding, then stared up at Dani, shifting his eyes to JT, before looking back at Dani again. “Thank you” he said, quietly, putting as much warmth and sincerity behind his simple words as he could, “thank you... for everything, both of you.”</p><p>“Hey man, don’t worry about it. It’s like Dani said, you’re part of the team. We got you,” replied JT with a small nod. “Besides, you’re not the only one who’s ever had a blip in the office. We all got baggage, bro.”</p><p>Malcolm dipped his head at that and nodded. JT was right, everyone carried something with them, to varying degrees. But with his friends by his side, he wouldn’t have to carry it alone.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>untempered: adjective -<br/>- not moderated or made more acceptable</p><p>~~~*~~~</p><p>This has been buzzing around my head for a while now so I thought I'd finally get it out and write it. </p><p>The name fluctuations between Bright and Malcolm are deliberate, I just went with what felt right in the end. The tense change is also deliberate. That said, this is unbetaed, so if you spot any glaring errors or foolish mistakes, let me know, but please be kind!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>